


Girl Talk

by the_original_n_chan



Series: The Priest's Son and the Demon [6]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bon's Feminism Is Pastede On, Generic Fangirl Continuity, M/M, Relationship Negotiation/Exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_original_n_chan/pseuds/the_original_n_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin starts having doubts about where he stands in this relationship, until Bon disperses some old stereotypes and helps him embrace his inner uke. And then they have sex.*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Rin and Bon have sex, I mean, not Rin and his inner uke. Although that would be pretty neat too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> See series page for continuity notes and disclaimer.

“ _Nnf!_ ” Rin let his head fall back against the pillow. Grinning helplessly, he pressed the heel of his hand against his sweating forehead, his fingers pushing up his hair as he waited for his chest to stop heaving, for his breathing and pulse to fall back to normal. Oh God, he’d missed this, had missed it more than he could ever have imagined missing something that hadn’t even existed in his universe until a few weeks ago. He’d thought Bon would never heal—and toward the end _he’d_ had to be the responsible one, because Bon was a crappy patient, hating like hell anything that made him seem weak or likely to fall behind everyone else, and it would’ve sucked ass if Bon had hurt himself all over again. They’d done as much as they could manage, and some of it had been fantastic, but this—tangled up together, rough, hungry full-body contact, wrestling and humping and writhing—and Bon had missed it too, Rin could tell from the way Bon had shoved him down onto the bed, snarling like a wolf, and crushed him against the mattress, fuck, _yes_.

They even had a bed to screw on, which was great in and of itself. Not that they hadn’t done fine without one, making out wherever they could get away with it. But it had occurred to Rin that there were like a hundred empty rooms in the dorm where he and his brother lived, and some of them were far enough away that Yukio would never hear anything. Some scavenged sheets and pillows and they were good to go, in comfort and privacy—their own place, just for them.

He wondered if it was too gay to think of it as their love nest.

Yeah, probably....

Bon was sprawled next to him, one arm lying across his chest, face turned against his shoulder. If it wasn’t a bit too hot, he’d pull Bon over him even further, like a blanket, feel his body heavy and relaxed, feel them breathe together. So nice. And maybe he’d fall asleep, and when he woke up they’d fuck slower, hands sliding over skin, cocks rubbing together, or maybe they’d do it fast again, just exactly as they’d just done it, Bon kissing him savagely, his shoulders pinned to the bed as Bon thrust in between his legs, Bon’s voice a low rasp, gritting against his ear as he came, _Mine_.

Mine....

So what did that mean, exactly? Rin frowned, the excitement that had begun a slow burn in the pit of his stomach wavering toward uneasiness. Did Bon feel like he belonged to him or something? And why was that...kind of scary-sexy? Kind of a thrill? Why did he like it, the way he liked taking whatever Bon could dish out, whether it was getting fucked flat on his back, sucking Bon’s dick, meeting the stare that sometimes seemed like it wanted to burn him up.

Taking it...was that okay?

“What’s that look for?” He’d barely noticed Bon lift his head; he tensed as Bon propped himself up on one elbow. He didn’t want Bon to see his uncertainty, the hint of anxiety naked in his face. Swallowing, he rolled his head to the side, looking away.

“Nothing. I was just thinking.”

Bon snorted. “Thinking, huh? Now I know that something’s not right— _ow!_ Hey! Where are you going?”

With a shove, Rin finished heaving himself out from under Bon. “I’m going to go do my thinking someplace else,” he growled. Snatching at the tissues, he cleaned himself off roughly, yanked up his shorts, grabbed the Koumaken almost as an afterthought, and stamped out the door.

 

 

It was cooler on the roof. He’d found that he liked being up high when something was bothering him, out in the open air, where he could stare into the distance or up into the sky like there was an answer waiting somewhere out there. He never seemed to actually find an answer, but somehow he could usually let things go. Not tonight, though. He’d been counting on his fingers, trying to add up all the times—he knew he was missing some, but the pattern was clear enough. Again and again, every time they’d done more than jerk each other off, it always seemed to be him doing the catching.

And he called what they did fucking, but he knew that it wasn’t really, it was missing the really big thing, and if—when?—they ever went that far, was he going to be the one taking it then? His stomach lurched, his heart rate kicking up—such a storm of feelings, dread, fear, a fierce, weird twist of desire. Anger. He pulled his legs up to his chest and locked his arms around them, rested his chin on his knees and glared down at the roof. 

_Cocksucker_. The venom in Bon’s insult came back to him, made every muscle in his body clench. Well, he was, wasn’t he?

Did it make him Bon’s...Bon’s _bitch_ , or something?

The sound of the stairwell door made his spine stiffen. He didn’t want to hear any more smartass comments. Goddamn it, Bon always had to be so arrogant, so superior. His tail switched warningly as footsteps approached across the roof. Then Bon was thumping down to sit cross-legged next to him, hands on knees. They stayed like that for long minutes, long enough for Rin’s mood to cool to sullen and, oddly, guilty.

“Well?” Bon said at last.

Now he felt more stupid than anything. Stupid and all tangled up inside. He should just keep his mouth shut, but it was as if there was this intense pressure rising up from inside him and—

“Am I the girl?” he blurted.

“ _What?_ ” Bon’s voice cracked high in his startlement, and Rin flushed, turning to glower him.

“In all of this!” He waved his hand, taking in everything that he couldn’t find a name for. “Am I s’pposed to be the girl or what?”

Bon let out a huge guffaw of laughter, and Rin saw red for a moment. Red with a flicker of blue around the edges. “ _Shit._ ” Bon wiped at his eye, grinning. “Well, right now you’re PMSing like one.”

 _Screw this._ Seizing the demon sword, Rin shoved himself to his feet. Bon grabbed for his arm, and he smacked Bon’s hand away, hard enough that Bon winced and grimaced. “If you can’t take me seriously, then fuck you!” he snapped, then whirled and stormed across the roof. He yanked the door open—stupid door came off its _stupid_ hinges, and he threw it aside, stomped down the stairs, breathing hard, forcing back the flames that wanted to come so quickly, so easily. Not worth it. Not for this. One flight, then down the hall—he banged into his dorm room, kicked off his shoes, then threw himself onto his bed, sword and all, and stared up at the ceiling.

Yukio looked at him but wisely said nothing.

 

 

He hadn’t slept well, had barely picked at his lunch, and now he was sitting slumped at his desk, waiting for the midday break to be over and classes to start back up. Not that dragging through his afternoon classes would be any improvement. And then there’d be cram school, ugh, with all the awkwardness that was going to go along with that. It was one of those days when he wished he could just fast forward through everything so he could get to the other side of it as quickly as possible. 

A stirring of whispers from the girls across the room caught his attention, and he glanced up to see Bon standing in the doorway. He started in shock, then quickly looked down again. He hardly ever saw Bon during their regular day classes. Not that it was really much different from seeing him in cram school.... Bon walked straight across the room to him, turned a chair around and sat backward on it, arms crossed along the back, and even though Rin was refusing to meet Bon’s gaze, he could still feel the other studying him intently. Miserably he stared down at the surface of his desk.

“I guess I didn’t handle that real well.” Bon’s voice was quiet, surprisingly serious. Rin glanced up and saw him looking away for a moment, a small frown sketching a line between his brows. Rin’s heart gave a little, painful, nonsensical stutter. Then Bon looked back at him, caught Rin’s eye, and jerked his head toward the classroom door. Uneasily, Rin stood up and followed him out, ignoring the rippling murmurs in their wake. People were always talking about him behind his back anyway.

Different rooftop, same discomfort. They stood leaning up against the wall of the stairwell, staring out at the blue sky touching the horizon, an arm’s length of space in between them. It felt like an hour before Bon cleared his throat. “So,” he said, then stopped.

Gritting his teeth, Rin hunched his shoulders. He couldn’t deal with this; it was just too humiliating. “It’s nothing,” he muttered, half choking on the words. “Just stupid—“

“You’re pissed off because you think you’re stuck being the girl. And what—you think that makes you weak, right? Somehow less than?” Rin lowered his head, wishing it hid more of the heat burning in his face. Next to him, Bon sighed. “Okay, two fallacies here. The first is that ‘girl’ means ‘weak.’” Bon gave a slight, almost embarrassed shrug. “I know. You want to protect them. So do I. But it was Moriyama-san who ruled the esquire exam. She held that ghoul off for a damn long time, sick as she was; if it had been real and not a test, she would’ve saved my life. I’m not too proud to admit that.” He gave a low chuff of resigned amusement. “And I’ve seen Kirigakure-sensei fight—she can kick both of our asses on a bad day without spilling her beer. So sure, girls can be strong. Especially if they’re working toward becoming an exorcist. This isn’t a place for anyone who’s weak.”

Okay, he understood that; even if he wasn’t sure exactly what a fallacy was supposed to be, the rest of it all made sense. It didn’t make him feel any better, though. Just dumb because he hadn’t put things together like that, he hadn’t thought through what his reaction said about girls in general and especially the girls in his life, and unhappy because, whether it was true or not, it didn’t actually touch the heart of the problem. The whole girl thing had just been him trying to put into words the fear behind his anger, the fear that wouldn’t leave him alone.

As if reading his silence, Bon went on, a little impatiently, “But that isn’t even really the point here. The point is—why does there have to be a girl at all? Why does someone have to be the guy and someone have to be the girl? Or someone be weak and someone be strong? Why can’t people just be who they actually are?” Bon scowled, crossing his arms. “I had to think about it a lot because it bugged me too, but in the end it just didn’t make any sense. We’re both guys. And that hasn’t suddenly, magically changed. And that’s _fine_.” He glanced sidelong at Rin, then turned away again. “I have not for one moment thought of you as a girl,” he announced solemnly, then ruined it somewhat by adding with a grin, “You’d make a crappy girl anyway.” Shuddering, he muttered, “Bad mental images....”

“I’d make a better girl than you would,” Rin retorted.

“I’m not gonna argue with you about that.” Rin looked over, ready to be annoyed all over again, and found his eyes lingering on Bon’s profile, on the slight, wry curve of his smile.

He didn’t want to be mad anymore. He didn’t want to fight with Bon anymore. The realization crumbled his defenses, left him on the verge of losing it completely. Shifting his gaze quickly, he forced out a shaky laugh. “I get it,” he said. “Yeah. It’s dumb. But I...,” _what?_ “...I just...,” _just_..., “I just didn’t want you to think any less of me.” And then his eyes were stinging so that he had to squeeze them shut. He ducked his head once more, setting his jaw.

_I want to be strong._

_I want to be the man that my dad will never get to see._

_I want to be_ worth _something, dammit...._

He sensed the cautious movement as Bon leaned toward him. Bon hooked an arm around him, a very, very gentle neck-lock, pulled him over so that his head was resting against the side of Bon’s chest. Rough, awkward tenderness...maybe...maybe Bon didn’t know how to find the words either. And he found that he could relax finally, standing there together like that, resting in the silence that somehow echoed with things already said.

His hand gripping Bon’s arm above that fatal fall, Bon’s eyes bright, his smile challenging and somehow ecstatic....

_I believe in you._

How could he ever forget that?

But still...it was so hard to trust.

He straightened at last, Bon’s arm shifting to free him, but he stayed close, almost close enough to brush up against Bon’s shoulder, his head tilted back to stare up into the sky. So very blue. “I know what I want,” he almost-whispered. “I know what feels good. But I don’t know why. ’N’ it scares me.”

“You said it back then. If you want to, do it. If you don’t, don’t.” Bon’s voice dropped lower. “So what do you want?”

That murmur seemed to go right into his bones, right into his blood, turning it all to melting gold, hot and liquid. Shining. If he _had_ been a girl, he’d’ve been wet. As it was, his dick quivered. “I want,” he breathed, and then he took the dare. “I want you on me. Your hands. All of you. On me. I want you t’touch me. Fuck me. Make me come.” He could hear the startled hitch in Bon’s breathing. He knew what power felt like, and this felt like that, dangerous and intoxicating. Pushing the limits of what was possible. “I wanna do things that make you crazy.” He laid his hand on Bon’s leg, felt the muscles there bunch, hard under his palm as he slid it downward. “Nnn, Bon....”

Bon’s hand clamped down on his, pressing it flat and still. “ _Later_.” The word was harsh, raw. Angry? Rin’s heart beat faster. Slowly that grip eased until it was just resting over his hand. “Later,” Bon said again, and this time his voice sounded more normal, though a bit shaken, or maybe not-quite laughing. Rin looked up at him, and then they were staring at each other, like two people who had never seen each other before. It was ridiculous and embarrassing, but also...kind of sweet. Rin suddenly found himself smiling.

“Yeah.” He nodded. It was a promise. “Later.” Turning his hand so that they were palm to palm, he twined his fingers in between Bon’s; swinging their joined hands up, he kissed the back of Bon’s, his mouth lingering, lips parting to suck lightly on Bon’s knuckles. Bon gulped, and then coughed.

“We should get back to class,” he muttered. He untangled their hands and shook himself free with something like his usual scowl, then froze, his eyes widening. “U-Um, you might want to go on ahead. I, uh....” He turned aside, flushing, to adjust his pants.

Rin grinned. “Want some help?” he asked brightly. Actually, his pants could use some assistance too....

“ _I said, later!_ ”

 

 

There was a knock at the door, and Rin looked up to see Bon open it and step inside, locking it deliberately behind himself. Grinning, Rin tossed the manga he’d been paging through into a corner and stood up, moving forward to meet him. Bon had changed into dark jeans and a T-shirt—with a twinge of surprise, Rin realized that he’d never actually seen Bon out of the school uniform before. It made Bon look even cooler, which he wouldn’t have thought was possible. 

They met midfloor—straight for the kiss, no words exchanged, and that was fine, that was good, Bon’s hands gripping his shoulders, his arms sliding up around Bon’s back, feeling the heat of him through the cloth. Nothing deep or sloppy, not yet, just nice, mouth moving on mouth in a shared rhythm, steady and slow and long, like they were finding each other out all over again and taking their own sweet time about it. Their bodies rocked, echoing that movement, and each shift of the pressure of Bon’s lips over his seemed to fill up his head with light. He couldn’t help letting out a low _hmm_ of pleasure as Bon pushed back from him. _Yeah. More of that...._

“Do you still think I don’t take you seriously?” 

Startled, he glanced up to meet Bon’s gaze, the slightly frowning but otherwise expressionless look that meant Bon was quietly, intently focused on something. What...oh, _he’d_ said that. Hesitating, he poked at the memory of that night, searching back through his feelings. Abruptly he looked up again and matched Bon’s stare with his own. “What does ‘ _mine_ ’ mean?” he fired back, just as quiet.

Bon started and looked away, coloring faintly. He didn’t answer. It could be that it hadn’t meant anything at all and that Bon was just reluctant either to admit that or to lie about it, but somehow Rin didn’t think so. Because Bon, who was always ready to snap and snarl and shout, looked so helplessly, desperately tongue-tied, which meant that it had to matter, and matter a lot. Rin watched him struggle for a moment more, then reached up to slap Bon’s cheek a couple of times, just the lightest taps of his fingers, letting his hand rest there finally as he turned Bon’s face back toward him. He grinned at Bon’s wide-eyed look, then stretched upward, after Bon’s mouth again. 

Bon came down to meet him—kissed like the sky falling, fire and storm clouds and stars like rain. _Intense._ Rin had never thought that something like a kiss could really make your knees go weak. Gasping, he arched up into it, answered it with everything he had, his fingers shifting to tangle in Bon’s hair, and when Bon let up for the barest moment he smiled, breathed against Bon’s lips, “Feels serious,” before Bon covered his mouth once more.

_Yeah._

_I’ll be yours if you’ll be mine...._

Bon’s hands had shifted down to wrap behind his waist, Bon’s thumbs rubbing at the small of his back, just above his tail. Speaking of getting serious.... His heart already thumping, Rin shoved his hand up the back of Bon’s shirt—no, even better, he caught at the hem of it and began wrangling it up, got his other hand into it, trying to wrestle it over Bon’s arms and shoulders, before Bon took over, stepping back to pull it up and off. Rin yanked off his own shirt, then stared at Bon. So much skin. Closing the distance between them, he ran his palms down Bon’s chest, his stomach, curled his fingers around the fastening of Bon’s jeans and began undoing them, suddenly, tremblingly urgent, Bon’s fingers tangling with his, impatient at his clumsiness. He almost knocked Bon over trying to help strip the jeans off—Bon grunted and pushed him back, with a jerk of his chin toward Rin’s own lower half. Rin yanked off his shorts and underwear, kicked them aside, then paused, caught his breath.

They’d never actually been totally naked with each other before—clothes opened or pushed aside, but not all gone. Bon was tall and lean and muscley and awesome, so much so that it actually made Rin’s mouth water, and he wondered if _he_ looked okay. Bon was staring at him, anyway, eyes traveling over him from head to foot, jeans half folded in his hand like he’d been stopped short in the middle of trying to figure out where to put them—oh for God’s sake, _screw_ the clothes, and Rin glomped onto Bon, wrapped both arms around him again, licked all along the curve of his pecs, unable to resist. The jeans fell to the floor. Taste, smell, touch, _mmm_ —as he tilted his head, Bon caught it and held it there, bent to kiss his throat, to suck on it fiercely, just below his jaw where his pulse beat fast, and his pulse wasn’t just throbbing there, he was crazy hard already, so that each bump of their bodies against each other was a sweet, stinging pleasure. But not nearly...good enough.... He broke free, spinning away under Bon’s arm, and bounded across the room. He threw himself on the bed so hard that he bounced, the wood frame creaking, and then sprawled there, grinning, craning his neck to look back at Bon.

“What the hell was that about?” Bon muttered under his breath, eyeing Rin with one brow raised and the other one frowning, his patented, highly dubious, _Rin is crazy, is it contagious_ look. Well, but it had given him a niiiiice view of Bon’s ass before Bon had turned around. And the view was even more exciting as Bon finished turning, as Bon started walking toward him, half hard and all exposed, coming closer, seeming to tower above him, blocking the overhead light. Rin squirmed backward, making more room. Bon put his knee on the bed, then paused, staring down at Rin. When he moved again, he moved slow, settling over Rin with deliberate weight, sliding his leg in between Rin’s to nudge them apart, his gaze never leaving Rin’s face, as if devouring his reactions: his indrawn breath, his eyes widening as desire coiled itself even tighter in his gut.

 _Oh shit. It’s even better now that he_ knows!

Bon smiled, apparently liking what he saw. He made himself comfortable and then went back to work on Rin’s throat, unhurried suckling and nibbling, his hand stroking over Rin’s hip before coming to rest there, his fingers spread against the side of Rin’s ass, his cock prodding Rin’s thigh, all firm now, ready for action. Rin’s own cock was trapped up between their bodies; he hooked his leg around Bon and wriggled, trying to get purchase to rub up against Bon’s stomach. Shifting a little, Bon pushed his leg down again.

“Slow down,” Bon murmured, breath a warm flutter against Rin’s neck. Lifting his head, he propped himself up to look at Rin again, and he grinned, a little admiring and a lot cruel. “Heh. You’re horny as fuck, aren’t you?”

Shit, yes, and he’d gotten them horizontal to speed things up, not slow them down. Growling, he heaved against Bon again. Bon slid up along his body— _sweet burst of friction, oh yes_ —leaned way over to capture his arm and extend it out, to press his mouth to the inside of Rin’s elbow...what the hell was an _elbow_ , anyway, way the hell out away from anything important, but that kiss sent a shiver through Rin, a river of tiny, prickling chills. He gasped as Bon began traveling up along his arm, feather-light caresses of lips, of tongue, the softness of Bon’s chin scruff brushing his skin. Bon’s chest pushed against his with each breath—he arched up into that contact, groaning—and every so often Bon’s hips would rock against him, shallow, too-brief thrusts that brought flares of tormenting pleasure and frustration. 

“ _Hnnn_....”

As Bon reached Rin’s shoulder at last, he lifted himself up and rearranged himself so that he lay pressed against Rin’s side, leaving Rin’s cock free and straining against nothing. He began kissing Rin’s mouth, hot, slow, delicious kisses—the dizzying taste of him, the deep, so deep, but patient hunger of each movement that seemed to say that he could savor Rin forever and never be done. At the same time, his hand was exploring Rin’s now-uncovered body, touching him everywhere, lazily playing with his chest, his stomach, lower still, into the coarse hairs that curled around the base of his dick, and then away again, never quite making the contact that Rin wanted so badly—instead feeling along his inner thigh, splayed fingers rubbing up and down, up and down. He was drowning in kisses, whimpering against Bon’s mouth—everything that Bon did felt so good, so good—he was torn between _oh God, don’t stop, don’t ever stop_ and _goddamn it, touch me_ there. Bon caught Rin’s lower lip in his teeth and tugged, very gently, as he cupped Rin’s balls, rolling them with almost possessive care. Rin shuddered violently, and as Bon released his mouth, he stuttered, his voice choked with anger and need, “D-Don’t tease!”

“I’m not teasing.” Bon spoke so close that Rin could feel every movement of his lips, as though the words themselves were kisses. “I’m gonna give you what you want.” He pulled back just enough to look into Rin’s face. A smirk curving up the corner of his mouth, he moved his hand once more, and Rin almost yipped out loud as it closed over his cock. “But you gotta ask for it.”

Ask? Rin stared at him, mouth open, trying to understand what exactly that meant while Bon’s hand was doing an all-too-distracting slide along his whole length, from tip to base and then back. Bon’s smirk widened; he was almost laughing at Rin. “Words. Remember what those are?” he mocked. His eyes glinted. “You have to _tell_ me what you want.”

Rin bared his teeth, glaring in desperation as Bon’s hand rode down him again, a dizzying pleasure that just wound him up even further. Oh God, he wanted a million things all at once, wanted release, wanted Bon to keep on doing just this, doing things to him, but more, he didn’t know what more was, but he wanted it. Confused images, sensations, fantasies spun through his mind—and then shattered, _ah_ , that spot, right there, Bon’s thumb kneading that amazingly sensitive place. He thrust up into Bon’s grip with an animal cry, then fell back, panting, when Bon stopped. _Shit_.... A little bit scared at himself, a little bit mad at Bon, half out of his mind and so hard that he almost hurt, he narrowed his eyes and hissed, “ _Then suck me off._ ”

Bon started and looked unsure for a moment, and Rin tasted both victory and disappointment. Then Bon got his challenge face on, fierce smile and unwavering gaze, and Rin’s stomach tightened. Would he really...? Sitting up, Bon leaned forward over him, hand still wrapped loosely around his cock. 

“Ask _nicely_.”

 _Son of a_ —Rin lunged upward, grabbing Bon’s shoulder, then froze as Bon— _aagh_ —got that spot again, _oh shit, haaa_.... Bon flattened him back down onto the bed before he could recover his breath. And then Bon lifted his hand and licked his own palm, watching Rin’s expression the whole time, he reached down and _rolled_ it over the head of Rin’s dick— _wet, sliding, curling over him, fitting itself to him, the thought of Bon’s mouth there, his tongue licking_ —and Rin broke. “ _Please_ ,” he gasped out, “pl— _kkk_ —“

His eyes rolled up, closed as he clenched in furious ecstasy, came shooting between Bon’s fingers, such a blinding relief he almost sobbed, his whole body tensed and shaking. And then he collapsed, barely aware of anything, tossed and drifting in the aftershock waves of that mind-blowing pleasure, until Bon chuckled, low against his ear, “You’re so easy.”

His eyes flew open again. “ _Shit!_ ” He’d just had a chance at a blowjob from Bon, and he’d gone off before he could get it! Frustrated, he slammed his head back against the pillow. Bon snorted, still sounding amused, as he sat up and leaned across Rin. 

“Why’re you all upset? You’ll get it up again in a couple of minutes.”

Huh? Oh.... Rin looked down at the touch of cloth to find Bon giving them both a quick wipe-down with the edge of the sheet. Bon tossed it back out of the way, then eased in between Rin’s legs, bent to bring his mouth down to Rin’s chest, and Rin found a smile of incredulous delight tugging at his lips, growing wider as his heart started racing once more.

 _Yes. Again. Yes._ He got it now, understood how all of that not-quite and almost-there, piercingly sweet, intense in itself, could build and build into something unspeakably good. _I trust you. Do it to me, do it again. Make me want it. Make me go fucking wild._ He moaned as Bon’s tongue circled his nipple, partly because he knew it turned Bon on when he made noises, partly because it turned _him_ on, and partly because, oh yeah. _That._ Playing along all his nerves, turning him to water, to ice, to fire. _Ah._ More sounds escaped him, little hisses, wordless murmurs, his hands stroking at Bon’s back, slowly clawing, as Bon worked his way downward, and by the time Bon was kissing his spread thighs, he was achingly hard again, panting, quivering, his tail thumping frantically against the mattress. Hold on, hold on....

“Ha!” Bon said, a little puff of air against his skin, and he jumped. “Now I know why you looked wrong in your regular class.”

“Uh?”

“No tail,” and Bon tweaked at his tail, up high where it was most sensitive—he twisted, thrashing, arching his hips up as Bon began stroking him, gulping desperately for air until Bon showed mercy at last, easing up until his hand was just resting there, those warm fingers still enfolding him. “I guess you’re ready, huh?”

“Uh...ha....” So far beyond ready. He’d be lucky if he got past Bon’s lips without shooting off. No, don’t imagine Bon’s lips, that mouth.... Setting his jaw, he breathed deeply a couple of times, trying to steel himself, and he promptly lost it at the first slick, searching curl of Bon’s tongue. “Ah! B-Bon!” Bon must have read that urgency; he stopped as if to think, then repositioned himself so that he was draped over Rin’s hip, lying half across him, slid a firm grip to the base of Rin’s shaft, and just went straight down on him. 

So... _so wet. So hot. So alive._ Sucking at him, taking him in. He didn’t know what to do with his hands—he tangled them in the sheets and held on tight so he didn’t grab for Bon’s head, because his whole universe was narrowing down to that one burning point of contact, the steady, bobbing slide of Bon’s mouth. _In. Out. In._ He dared a look along his body—the way Bon was lying, all he could see was the movement of Bon’s head, the slight, rhythmic shifting of his shoulders, but he could picture it so clearly just from the sensations he was feeling, the tight ring of Bon’s lips pursed around his cock. _Don’t stop, don’t stop, oh God, don’t stop_ , and Bon didn’t stop, just took him in further, a thrust of tongue, and stop...no longer an option...not for him.

“ _Bon!_ ”

 _Explosive, oh shit, oh_ —he _came_ , he came in Bon’s mouth with no more warning than that, came with all the wildness he could have wanted, gasping, flinging his head back, his shoulders lifting up off the mattress—he might have yelled, he didn’t know, his head rang as if he’d shouted, but maybe it was just the pounding of orgasm taking him over. He fell back as the spasms faded, shaken and so high that he barely registered Bon coughing and clearing his throat somewhere down there, barely registered anything at all but the light pulsing behind his closed eyelids until suddenly Bon was stretched out alongside him, shifting closer, almost tigerishly present. He imagined that he could feel Bon’s eyes moving over him, an almost physical touch, pictured Bon looking aroused, accomplished, and a little smug, especially when Bon murmured thickly, “You good?”

He managed a swallow, but not words. Rolling onto his side, he pressed his forehead to Bon’s chest. He felt... _good_ didn’t begin to describe it. It wasn’t even in the same world as _good_. Like...he didn’t know. All he knew was Bon’s warmth against his skin, the steady rhythm of Bon’s heart beating, the sweat already cooling on his body, the...the intimacy that he didn’t ever want to let end. Like a magnet pulling at him. Putting his hand on Bon’s waist, he hitched himself even closer, felt hardness, Bon’s shiver as his erection pushed at Rin’s leg. God, how had Bon held on this long? Eyes shut, he turned his head, his lips finding Bon’s nipple by feel—the one without the piercing, as it turned out—he suckled on it blindly, mouthing at its small, firm peak, and felt Bon’s sudden, sharp inhalation. Bon’s hand came up to cup the back of his head, fingers running into and through his hair. Nice, yeah. A few blissful moments more, and he released Bon, buried his face in Bon’s chest again.

“I jus’ want you more ’n’ more,” he mumbled. “How’s that work?”

“I dunno.” Bon sounded a little breathless.

He wanted to do to Bon what Bon had done to him. But there was...so much of Bon, and he was kind of out of his head; it might be a mess, and he definitely didn’t want that. Later, then. Anyway, at the moment, this—he reached down to touch Bon’s cock—was in desperate need of some attention.

Bon let out a low groan as Rin’s fingers traced his length and then closed very lightly around it. Looking down between their bodies, Rin gazed at it lying in his hand, throbbing, dripping, his eyes traveling every centimeter as if he was seeing it for the very first time. Bon’s hot, gorgeous cock....

Abruptly he let go and shoved himself upright, tugging at Bon’s arm instead. A little pushing and pulling and rearranging, and he had them both like he wanted them, Bon on his back and himself settling into place, kneeling astride Bon’s waist. His heart beating faster, he bent to kiss Bon’s mouth, his chin, the hollow of his throat, sliding back a little further with each kiss until he could feel Bon’s hard-on nudging his ass. Raising himself up again, he took a deep breath and then reached both hands behind his back, looking over his shoulder to measure what he was doing, his tail arched high and out of the way. One hand wrapping the shaft of Bon’s cock to steady it, he made a ring of the other one about the tip, spanning the width of the head with his fingers.

What would it be like to have all of this inside him? Would it even fit? (It must, if people did this.) Would it hurt? (Well, the thought of pain didn’t really scare him. It couldn’t hurt more than being impaled in the stomach or slammed into the ground from the top of a goddamned roller coaster.)

Would it feel...good? 

Slowly he moved his upper hand down, pushing the head of Bon’s cock through its close-fitting circle as he imagined how that hardness would feel pushing into him, stretching him that wide. Bending his knees, he lowered himself as his hand slid further down, shifted his other hand to curl above it, making a longer sheath. Down and then up again, his knees flexing, his body rising and falling as his hands rode Bon’s length—Bon made an indescribable noise, and he knew what it must look like from Bon’s angle, just like what he was picturing behind his closed eyelids, _fucking himself on Bon, Bon’s cock driving up into him in steady, even rhythm, filling him so full, his hands clasped behind his back as if tied there, his back arched and chest tight, straining._ He wasn’t on fire, but he was suddenly fever hot, burning; it was hard to catch his breath. Bon’s hips began lifting in shallow thrusts to meet him, as if Bon couldn’t help himself, couldn’t lie still any longer—a brief, stumbling awkwardness and then they were moving together—and oh God, he was growing again, getting fucking _hard_ , aching with it. _This is crazy. You’re crazy. Faster now. More. More._ Bon was breathing in short, urgent grunts as his hands found Rin’s dick, closed on it—

It was almost too much, almost painful. He’d never been so sensitive before. Never gone for three times in such quick succession before, either. _Shit._ He had to pause—he bent forward, gasping, trying not to lose his grip or squeeze too tightly. Bon started to take his hands away, and Rin quickly shook his head. “No,” he managed to get out. “Stay....” He could stand it; he didn’t want to lose Bon’s touch. Straightening, he found his rhythm again, faltering at first and then more sure, quicker and quicker now—he leaned back, threw his head back, biting his lip to keep from crying out as Bon’s hands moved on him, gentler but still searing, dragging more of that raw pleasure out of him. And at that instant their movement stuttered and stopped, Bon’s breath snagged deep in his throat, his hips jerking sharply upward, and Rin could feel the twitching pulses as Bon came, the spurting, sticky wetness splattering his back, drizzling over his fingers. 

Dazed, he let go, bracing one hand on the bed to keep from falling over. The other he rested lightly over Bon’s. After a minute or so, Bon’s fingers shifted under his, as if reminded of what they’d been doing. Rin twined his fingers with Bon’s, began sliding their hands together up and down along his cock, and it took so little, just a few good strokes and the thoughts of Bon watching him, watching him getting fucked, of Bon coming beneath him, arching up into his grip, to spill him right over the edge. Strangely quiet this time but no less deep, no less overwhelming, from almost-pain to peace, a bright spark bursting outward into slow, infinitely expanding ripples that gradually faded as they grew....

With a moaning sigh, he toppled over to lie in a heap onto the mattress, feeling as boneless as a jellyfish, still drifting on that unbelievable flood of release. He oozed closer to Bon, to that wonderful warmth and solidity, fit himself right up against Bon’s side, and after a moment Bon shifted position, lifting his arm and putting it somewhat awkwardly around Rin’s shoulders. Rin smiled, snuggling even closer. Bon’s breathing was deep and slow, soothing, even as it gradually leveled out toward normal. A final huff, and then Bon murmured, “ _You_. Are fucking _amazing_.”

Was he? It was a nice thought. It put a glow into him, like but not like the glow that lingered in all his limbs, the golden, gentle burn of pleasure and absolute relaxation. This was a tiny star, somewhere deep inside his chest. Shutting his eyes, he held it close, as close as he was to Bon just then, and let himself sink deeper into that perfect comfort and contentment.

_So close. So good...._

“Wait...you’re not falling asleep, are you?”

_...so good._

“H-Hey! You can’t sleep here. You have to go back to your room!”

Very far away, something was jostling him, but it wasn’t important.

“ _Rin!_ ”

He was exactly where he wanted to be.

 

 

Yukio jerked awake in his chair, groped for the glasses sliding down his face. Had he just heard someone knock at the door? Glancing over at the clock, he started in surprise at the time, and in the same instant realized that Rin hadn’t come back to their room yet. And...had that been the sound of running feet?

Rising, he crossed the room and cautiously opened the door. There in the hall lay Rin, passed out asleep, looking somewhat more rumpled than when he’d left, his breath coming in small, sighing murmurs.

Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose until it hurt. He had never in all his life been so tempted to kick his brother.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, as with "On Wings Like Angels" and the riding the cat sequence, I wrote this fic before the manga got to the part where everyone cross-dresses (and makes more or less terrible girls), but you kind of knew something like that was going to happen at some point too. Ah, tropes. We love them.
> 
> Well, most of them. Speaking of tropes, this is my cry of affirmation against the old chestnut of the smaller/prettier/more uke member of an m/m pair being assigned the role of "the woman." I have no problems at all if people want to be (or simply _are_ ) femme or butch or if they choose to genderize their relationships in whatever way suits them (not that it's my business to approve or disapprove of such things anyway); it's when it's arbitrary and automatic because somebody just _has_ to fill that role that it's annoying. Rin is not remotely wibbly-girly, no no no. Grr, argh.
> 
> Okay, CrankyOldFan rant over. Hopefully within the context of the story this point of view fits in and didn't come across as too preachy. ^_^;;


End file.
